1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and, more particularly, to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive in which an optically assisted method is employed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been known to use a suspension board with circuit in a hard disk drive in which an optically assisted method is employed. The optically assisted method is a recording method in which, when information is to be recorded, light is emitted from a light emitting element toward a magnetic disk to irradiate and heat the magnetic disk, and the information is recorded by a magnetic head on the magnetic disk having a reduced coersive force as a result of being irradiated and heated with the light. Because the optically assisted method enables high-density recording of information with a small recording magnetic field, the development thereof has been advanced in recent years.
In an attempt to employ such an optically assisted method, there has been proposed a suspension board with circuit which includes, e.g., a metal supporting board, a light emitting element mounted on a surface (upper surface) of the metal supporting board, and a slider (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2008-152899). The suspension board with circuit proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2008-152899 further includes a terminal portion (element-side terminal portion) of a supply wire electrically connected to the light emitting element, and a head-side connection terminal portion electrically connected to a magnetic head mounted on the slider. The element-side terminal portion and the head-side connection terminal portion are formed on the same surface of the metal supporting board.